


Pollen

by Shalnarkxkirua



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Kuai Liang, Alpha Original Male Character, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chaleur, Kombat, M/M, Omega Hanzo Hasashi, Omega Kenshi Takahashi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalnarkxkirua/pseuds/Shalnarkxkirua
Summary: C'était censé être une mission assez simple. Jusqu'à qu'ils se retrouvent bloqués dans une grotte avec des spores aux effets problématiques.
Relationships: Kuai Liang/Hanzo Hasahi, Original Male Character/ Kenshi Takahashi, Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une idée qui m'est passée part la tête, il fallait que j'écrive.

Hanzo est un Oméga. Peut de personne le savent excepté Kenshi et Johnny, il avait toujours fait très attention à ce que cela ne vienne pas perturber ou que cela se sache. Si on demande Hanzo avait déjà eu ses chaleurs ; avant qu'il ne rencontre Harumi. En parlant de sa femme il l'avait aimé, laisse le ninja a toujours su qu'elle n'était pas sa compagne.

À la mort de sa famille il était remplie par la rage et aveuglé par la colère, alors son état d'Oméga lui importée peut et aujourd'hui encore ce n'est sa priorité. Hanzo avait apprit tant bien que mal à contenir des instincts, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu de battre contre Bi-Han ou son frère Kuai Liang, l'actuel Sub Zero.

Hanzo avait bien vite compris que les deux étaient des Alphas. Ce ne fut pas compliqué de se battre contre Bi-Han, même si Hanzo peut encore se souvenir de son odeur d'Alpha. Il se demande d'ailleurs si cette assassin était au courant qu'il était un Oméga, il aurait été capable de s'en servir contre Hanzo. Et puis il y'a Sub Zero, l'actuel.

Hanzo et le Lin Kuei abritent fini par faire la paix et on peut dire qu'ils s'entendent bien... Ce sont des rapports cordiaux, enfin c'est ce que pense Hanzo parfois il a du mal à définir ses ressentiments par rapport grand maître Lin Kuei. Et il a l'impression que c'est de pire en pire, parfois il ne sait pas comment agir en sa présence et Sub Zero peut être tellement agaçant et... Hanzo pousse un soupire. Quand la porte coulissante s'ouvre et laisse entrer Kenshi Takahashi qui est aussi un Oméga.

Hanzo se lève et va saluer son invité et ami.

" Bonjour Kenshi, que me vaut ta visite ?"

" Bonjour Hanzo, d'abord je viens juste pour prendre des nouvelles mais sur le chemin Sonya m'a dit que nous avions une mission. Et que nous avons besoin de toi." Répond l'aveugle alors qu'il s'assoir en face du maître Shirai Ruy. Hanzo lui let dans la main une tasse de thé fumante que remercie Kenshi.

" D'accord je vous accompagne mais en quoi consiste cette mission ?"

" Et bien, nous devons nous rendre dans une forêt où des activités étranges auraient été détectés. Et elles seraient de l'ordre du magique où surnaturelles nous servons donc nous rendre sûrs les lieux et découvrir de quoi il s'agit."

///////////////////

" Nous y sommes !"

L'atmosphère est lourde et empreinte d'humidité, malgré l'épaisseur du feuillage des arbres, des rayons de soleil traversent les feuilles et les branches. La chaleur est étouffante particulièrement pour Sub Zero qui avait dû recouvrir ses bras de glace et mettre sa capuche et son masque. Sonya fait un mouvement circulaire autour d'elle mais ne voit que des arbres et de la verdure à perte de vue.

" Sonya t'es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ? Parce que là je vois que des arbres, des arbres, toujours des arbres et encore des arbres !" Johnny lève les bras en signe de résignation " Et en plus ça fait des heures qu'on marche !"

Jax à côté de lui roule des yeux et s'approche de Sonya " Ton truc aurait pas planté ?"

" C'est du matériel de développé par la SF Jax !" Dit Sonya les dents serrées.

" Ça veut pas dire que ça ne peut pas planter." Fait noté RedBurn, Kenshi se tourne vers lui " Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?"

L'autre homme hausse vaguement les épaules en réponse.

" Et si on essayait de garder notre calme-" Sub Zero est coupé par Hanzo.

" Il y'a quelque chose d'étrange ici et c'est proche." Il ose la main sur son sabre.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" demande Sonya.

" Mon instinct."

" Hanzo je ne pense pas que-"

" Ecoute le Sonya." Sub Zero affirme cela d'un regard pour le confirmer RedBurn rajoute " Il faut toujours faire confiance à l'instinct d'Hanzo ou de Kenshi. Au faite tu sens un truc ?"

" J'ai besoin de calme et de silence."

Kenshi saisit Senti et laisse un souffle quitter ses lèvres. Hanzo conserve sa main sur son sabre et garde le silence il sait que la situation peut très vite mal tournée. Après un long silence Kenshi est le premier à parler.

" Une aura étrange et dangereuse se dégage, on dirait qu'elle vient de sous la terre. Mais elle nous entoure complètement."

" Quelque chose approche." Hanzo dégaine le premier et dans un geste vif et précis il tranche.

Dans un léger bruit sourd une chose heurte le sol, Sub Zero s'en approche sans crainte et saisit la tentacule verte qui semble être une plante. Elle se met à remuer mais Sub la gèle dans sa main et elle tombe en mille morceaux.

" C'était quoi cette chose ?" Johnny s'approche et s'accroupit devant le tas de glace, entre ses deux doigts il prend un devrait et l'approche au plus près de son oeil.

" _Mortels ! Vous allez payer cette affront ! Vous croyez que vous pouvez détruire et blesser en toute impunité ?! Et bien croyez moi quand je vous dit que vous avez eu tort ! Maintenant payés !!_

Sans qu'ils est eu le temps de réagir un vent a soufflé à travers les arbres et fait frémir les feuilles. Des spores jaunes de sont dispersés tout autour d'eux et en un instant, toute l'équipe s'est mise à tousser et aspirer le pollen était inévitable. Un à un les membres de l'équipe sont tombés dans l'inconscient, la dernière chose dont se souvient Hanzo s'est de Sub Zero qui tombe à genoux.

//////////////

Avec difficulté Hanzo ouvre les yeux, sa vision est floue pendant un moment. Il faut de la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne, sa vue redevient petit a petit clair et il se met en position assise et regarde tout autour de lui. Un uniforme bleu et noir familier attiré son attention, Sub Zero s'appuie contre le mur et passe une main sur son visage.

" Où sommes nous ?" demande Hanzo, le cryomancien tourne sa tête vers lui et remarque qu'il est réveillé.

" Je ne sais pas on dirait qu'on est dans une grotte."

Le ninja jaune s'approche des barreaux, ils sont dans une grande cage, qui ne semble pas naturel. Il envoie une boule de feu mais...cela n'a aucun effet. Hanzo s'approche pour voir quelque chose n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui donner un indice, quand une petite fleur rose apparaît. Il recule mais pas assez vite, la fleur libère le même pollen jaune. Hanzo tousse et ses yeux lui piquent mais rien de plus, Sub Zero vient vers lui.

" Tout va bien ?"

" Oui, mais ma pyromancie n'a aucun effet." Réussi à articuler Hanzo entre deux toux.

" Peut-être que j'aurai plus de chance." Le grand maître Lin Kuei recule, sa main se sert et une vague de froid allège un peu l'air, que Hanzo trouve plus chaud et lourd. La boule de glace se fracasse contre la cage, un léger craquement attire leur attention.

" Nous devons donc nous acharnés sur la cage pour la faire céder." Conclut Sub Zero.

" Je le pense aussi mais on ne doit pas s'approcher, qui sait ce que peuvent faire ces spores."

C'était ceux que penser les deux grands maîtres, jusqu'à ce que du sol surgisse une fleur de moins d'un mètre. Elle libère ses spores qui touchent en plein visage le Lin Kuei. Hanzo observe surpris la fleur qui se fane avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en poussière comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

" Nous devons mettre nos masques." Hanzo prend le sien et le pose sur son visage, Sub Zero qui avait retiré le sien le remet. Ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, les deux ninjas envoient des vagues de feu et de glace. Ils essayent d'éviter les spores qui apparaissent des plantes, qui fane une fois leur poison libéré.

C'est au bout d'un long moment que la cage cède et leur libère le passage. 

Hanzo enjambe les débris de terres et de racines suivit de Sub Zero, ils lèvent la tête vers le plafond gigantesque sans fin qui n'est qu'une étendue sombre.

" Par ici." Hanzo va vers Sub Zero qui se tient en haut d'un escalier de terre qui descend dans les profondeurs, les torches disposées sur les murs permettent de voir le semblant de chemin. Ne voyant pas d'autres choix, les deux ninjas avancent, l'escalier est long et suspendu dans le vide retenue par des stalagmites gigantesques.

Hanzo et Sub Zero arrivent sur un pallier qui semble vaste avec ses chemins qui mènent jusqu'au plus profond de la grotte. Hanzo commence à avoir chaud, ce qui le surprend, Hanzo n'a jamais chaud, il gratte son bras, tout son corps le démange. La ninja lâche un lourd soupire mais ignore tout cela et continue son chemin dans le silence.

Kuai Liang a la sensation de tourner en rond en plus d'un mal de crâne persistant.

" J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond." Lâche dans un grognement, sa migraine est horriblement gênante et douloureuse et cela n'a que pour seul effet de le rendre de mauvaise humeur. En plus de la chaleur humide et lourde comme à l'extérieur.

" Il n'y a pas d'autres chemins, nous n'avons pas le choix." Répond Hanzo dans un souffle alors qu'il regarde autour de lui et un bruit sourd parvient à ses oreilles. " J'entends de l'eau, peut-être une cascade. Allons-y il y aura peut-être les autres."

" Ouais, il faut encore descendre."

Ils passent dans un tunnel et descendent encore des escaliers, après plusieurs tournants le bruit de l'eau déchaînée est de plus en plus proche. Hanzo passe sa main sur le mur empreint de crevasses.

" C'est ici." En contrebas de la grande plateforme, un petit lac qui n'a pas l'air très profond. L'eau s'écoule du plafond qui est perdue dans la pénombre.

Hanzo avait de plus en plus chaud et sa peau est moite, l'homme passe de l'eau sur ses bras et jette de l'eau sur son. Mais la fraîcheur n'est que de courte durée, Hanzo à toujours aussi chaud. Son souffle se coupe dans sa gorge quand l'idée lui traverse l'esprit. Non. Impossible. 

Il ne pouvait pas avoir ses chaleurs, pas maintenant. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne les a pas eu et...non. C'est tout simplement impossible. Hanzo relève la tête, il avait oublié la présence de Sub Zero, l'homme était près de l'eau à a peine un mètre de lui. Le cryomancien se met debout et retire le haut de sa tenue pour finir torse nu et dévoilé son corps sculpté et sa peau pâle. Le Shirai Ruy détourne les yeux le visage subitement brûlant.

Kuai Liang s'approche et va sous la cascade pour en profiter et dans l'espoir de calmer sa migraine. Ses yeux bleus vont vers Hanzo, le visage du Shirai Ruy est moite et un peu rouge, des gouttes d'eau dégoulinent. Ses yeux cafés sont perdues dans le vide, sentant le regard du cryomancien sur lui. Hanzo ne sait pas pour quelle raison mais il détourne les yeux du regard bleu glace.

" Tout va bien maître Hasashi ?" Kuai sourit la tête de l'eau, Hanzo observe les gouttes d'eaux descendrent le long du corps et de demande si l'eau est froide ou gelé au touché de son corps.

" Hanzo." 

Il sort de ses pensées un peu honteux " J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?" 

" Je voulais savoir si tout allé bien."

" Ho, oui, j'ai juste chaud l'air est lourd et mon corps me démange." Répond t'il.

" C'est vraie que l'air est chaud et humide. J'ai une migraine, mais même si toi tu as chaud cela devient inquiétant." Sub Zero s'approche du ninja jaune qui recule méfiant.

" Je ne vais rien te faire, je veux voir si tu as de la température." Kuai sourit en douceur et un peu amusé. Il pose sa main contre le front de Hanzo.

" Je ne sais pas si tu es plus chaud que d'habitude mais oui tu l'es."

C'est à ce moment que Kuai remarque une chose son mal de crâne a disparu et il se sent comme apaisé. Hanzo se sent plongé dans le sommeil la main de Sub Zero est froide le contact est appréciable pour Hanzo il voudrait dormir, son corps ne le démange plus et il n'a plus l'impression de brûler.

" Hanzo ?"

" Hmmm..."

" Hanzo." 

Il ouvre les yeux en sursaut la main de Sub Zero suspendue dans le vide.

" Tu t'es assoupi." Dit Sub Zero.

" Pardon... Je suis vraiment fatigué. Je vais dormir."

" Bien je te réveille si il y'a du nouveau."


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo se lève et va vers un pilier de terre, il pose sa tête sur son bras et ferme les yeux malgré l'inconfort et la chaleur qui ne fait qu'augmenter comme si il était dans un four. Le ninja remue et ouvre les yeux; impossible de trouver le sommeil. Pourtant il y'a à peine quelques minutes tout son corps était lourd. Il se rassoit et joint ses pieds pour être en tailleur.

Ses yeux se posent sur Sub Zero un peu plus loin, l'homme est allongé sur le dos les bras derrière sa tête. Comme Hanzo ne peut pas dormir il décide de méditer et peut-être parviendrait il à faire abstraction de son corps en feu.

" On devrait reprendre la route."

Une heure plus tard Hanzo se lève et s'approche de Sub Zero qui hoche la tête avant de se mettre debout.

Sans un mots les deux grands maîtres reprennent leur marche. Le souffle d'Hanzo se fait plus lent la chaleur devient insupportable au bout d'une demi-heure enfin c'est ce qu'il déduit, il a perdu toute notion du temps. L'esprit du Shirai Ruy devient embrumé et une bouffée de chaleur lui monte dans tout le corps, il lâche un souffle un peu trop bruyant. Et...cela attiré l'attention de Sub Zero qui se retourne vers le ninja jaune. Il reste bloqué devant la vue de Hanzo, ses yeux brillent et du peu de peau qu'il voit la peau de l'autre homme et humide et...un peu trop tentante.

Kuai chasse cette pensée de son esprit il va vers son...ami qui glisse contre le mur de la caverne.

" Hanzo..." 

Kuai tend sa main vers le masque jaune et noir mais l'autre secout sa tête " Non...ça va je suis...juste fatigué et...fait chaud..."

Hanzo sait a peine quoi dire, au fond de lui il espère que le Lin Kuei va juste croire que c'est la grotte où le pollen. Oui ! Ça doit être ça !

Dans un souffle Hanzo arrive à articuler " Le pollen."

" Oui mais..." Les sourcils du grand maître Lin Kuei se froncent et au malheur de Hanzo il plonge ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans ceux du Shirai Ruy.

" Cela n'a pas les même effets sur moi, c'est étrange..." Kuai perd le fil de ses mots et ne peut pas détourner le regard des yeux chocolat de Hanzo. C'est alors qu'une pensée qui persistait dans son esprit depuis un moment lui saute au visage.

" Maître Hasashi tu ne serais pas un O-"

" En route ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à des bavardages !" Pris de panique Hanzo se lève et passe devant un Sub Zero sous le choc. Les doutes du cryomancien s'agrandissent mais il garde le silence et observe silencieux la marche chancelante du ninja.

Si ce que crois Kuai Liang est vrai alors la situation va s'avérer plus complexe que prévu. Et ces spores en sont pour quelque chose et si Hanzo est un Oméga alors cela expliquerait sont état. Kuai étant un Alpha cela lui a donné une horrible migraine et une sale humeur et d'autre symptômes devraient arriver sous peu. En attendant Kuai doit tester une hypothèse.

" Hanzo."

L'homme se retourne a peine et ne prononce un mot avant que la main froide de Sub Zero se pose sur son front... Et le détende.

" Tu te sens mieux ?" demande t'il.

" Oui."

" Tant mieux parce que moi aussi." Dit-il à Hanzo qui ne bouge plus du contact qui apaise son corps et fait baisser la température.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Finit par dire Hanzo qui reprend un peu de ses esprits.

" J'ai une migraine et toi tu as chaud, trop chaud. Et il fallait que je sache si on pouvait tout les deux y faire quelque chose. Tu apaise mon mal de tête et moi ta température." Kuai passe son pousse sur la peau douce.

" Mais on ne peut pas rester comme ça." Hanzo lève les yeux vers l'autre homme. Et il est certain qu'il sourit sous son masque.

" C'est pour ça que je vais te porter." Le sourire de Kuai doit s'entendre dans sa voix mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Sous les protestations et injures de Hanzo, les bras de Kuai attrape Hanzo par les cuisses et le soutien contre lui juste sous les fesses.

" Espèce de bâtard ! Repose moi immédiatement au sol !"

" Arrête de bouger." 

" Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner ! Je suis Hanzo Hasahi le grand maître des Shirai Ruy ! Si je veux je t'égorge que place et- "

" Tu ne te sens pas mieux ?" Kuai commence à être exaspéré mais voir Hanzo faire cette tête l'amuse. Voir Hanzo se taire est inestimable.

" Où sont passés vos mots maître Hasashi ? J'entends une réponse."

Les joues de Hanzo se colorent et il détourne le regard de celui de Sub Zero et son sourire amusé.

" Pouvons nous avancer ou vous souhaitez me faire part d'une autre de vos pensées meurtrières à mon égard, maître Hasashi ?"

" Avance et en silence."

Kuai sourit et avance avec Hanzo dans ses bras, ses mains s'étaient jointe derrière les épaules de Sub Zero. Et son corps s'est détendue au bout de plusieurs longues minutes.

////////////

" Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avancer." Déclare Kuai alors qu'ils arrivent sur un autre pallier à la sortie d'un tunnel. Seul chose qui lui permet de garder un minimum de calle est la présence de Hanzo dan ses bras qui a fait disparaitre sa migraine.

" Essaye ce chemin." Hanzo pointe du doigt un énième chemin et Sub Zero va dans sa direction.

Hanzo sent une vague de chaleur l'envahir son emprise se ressert sur le fin tissu qui recouvre le corps du Lin Kuei.

" Une autre cascade." Kuai s'en approche et dépose en douceur Hanzo qui frémit. " On doit de reposer cela fait un moment que l'on marche, il ne faut pas que l'on s'épuise. Je vais voir si le talkie-walkie de Sonya marche."

Hanzo ne répond pas et de repasse de l'eau sur le visage ensuite il va s'appuyer contre l'une des parois rocheuses. Il sent étrange, la chaleur revient mais en deux fois pire.

Il se sent étroit à l'intérieur de son pantalon et lorsque qu'il baiser les yeux un gonflement bien distinct s'y trouve. Non non non non...

Hanzo lève la tête vers Sub Zero un peu plus loin trop concentré sur l'appareil entre ses mains. Hanzo sert les jambes et tente pas tout les moyens de se calmer, il ne veut pas bouger si jamais... Son excitation ne fait que grandir et chaque regard qu'il porte sur l'alpha le rendent fou. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Déjà que ses sentiments envers le Lin Kuei sont étranges, si par malheur il découvre qu'il est un Oméga. Hanzo n'ose même pas y imaginer.

Plus loin Kuai obtient que des grésillements de l'appareil, il a prit le plus de distance possible avec Hanzo. Son odeur elle avait changée il avait toujours sentie bon c'est une chose de plus qu'à ait remarquer Kuai Liang depuis sa paix avec Hanzo. Mais elle est plus forte et le tremblement presque imperceptible qu'il avait ressenti du corps d'Hanzo n'a fait que confirmer ses doutes.

Hanzo est un Oméga.

Il jette un regard en direction du Shirai Ruy et il ne semble pas aller bien, sans attendre plus Kuai se lève. L'odeur douce et fruité lui monte au nez et il se sent perdre prise, un instant, avant de se souvenir que même si il est un Alpha et que ses sentiments à propos du pyromancien sont beaucoup plus que de l'amitié. Il reste toujours le grand maître des Shirai Ruy, son ami et un excellent assassin.

" Hanzo. Je suis là."

Il recule de crainte Hanzo farde toujours une part de conscience et d'esprit et il ne veut aucun alpha.

" Je ne vais rien te faire. Je te le promets." Kuai tend sa main comme si l'homme était un animal blessé. " Je me contrôle encore." Le cryomancien ne pouvait sentir rien d'autre que l'oméga et il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre toute raison si il se laisse aller. Hanzo s'est arrêté est en douceur Kuai s'est approché, dans un geste lent ses bras ont tirés contre sa poitrine. Le ninja jaune se cale contre le torse froid et rapproche son visage pour se plonger dans l'odeur de Kuai Liang.

Se souvenant de son excitation Hanzo tire sur son habit pour cacher le renflement, ce geste fait doucement rire le ninja bleu. Celui-ci soulève délicatement et le place sur sa cuisse repliée sur le sol.

" Dors un peu Hanzo..." Il exerce de doux toucher contre la peau brûlante des côtes dévoilées par les vêtements du ninja. Hanzo se love contre Kuai et glisse ses mains dans le dos du Lin Kuei, sous ses vêtements qui ne cachent pas grand chose au bonheur de Hanzo.

///////////////

Quelque part après de nombreux couloirs, chemin, et escaliers. Un guerrier aveugle se trouve dans une situation qu'il qualifie d'embarrassent.

" Alors quelque chose en plus ?" demande lassé William alias RedBurn, son menton se pose sur la tête de Kenshi assis près de lui. Si l'on demande des explications est bien ce fut le seul moyen pour calmer la hausse de température de Kenshi et le mal de crâne de RedBurn.

" Toujours rien ?" demande une nouvelle fois le brun dans le seul et unique but d'agacé Kenshi.

" Ne commence pas, tu ressembles vraiment à un gamin." Répond en toute franchise l'aveugle pour entendre l'autre ricaner.

" Arrête ça j'ai besoin de concentration, ou-"

Son menton est attrapé entre deux doigts qui font pencher Kenshi d'un côté et de l'autre pour une meilleure vue. " Ou quoi, Kenshi ?"


End file.
